<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Driven Apart By The Hive by readytomcf_ckingdie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477617">Driven Apart By The Hive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/readytomcf_ckingdie/pseuds/readytomcf_ckingdie'>readytomcf_ckingdie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hatchetfield Mini-Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bad Ending, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/readytomcf_ckingdie/pseuds/readytomcf_ckingdie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, ERB meets the Hatchetfield Universe.</p><p>Romeo and Juliet VS Bonnie and Clyde belongs to ERB, I only wrote a songfic based off of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deb/Alice Woodward, Lex Foster/Ethan Green</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hatchetfield Mini-Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Driven Apart By The Hive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The streets were silent apart from small hums.</p><p> </p><p>It was a perfect evening for a love ballad in the tiny town of Hatchetfield. Two of the infected were determined to make that happen on the docks.</p><p> </p><p>It meant something special to their unsaved halves before they were fixed - it had been the site of their first date. The water still had the small sparks of romance they had back then, three years ago.</p><p> </p><p>The beanie adorning girl swung their girlfriend around by her waist, thriving in the amount of love they could feel radiate from them both. They hummed joyously together, the girl in the pink jacket even letting out a few notes or words relating to the atmosphere.</p><p> </p><p>They hummed and sang along, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t this the best?” Their girlfriend asked, eyes cobalt as they smiled in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah- yeah it is, princess.” They purred.</p><p> </p><p>However, before Alice could agree, they were both cut off by sharp hums and malicious notes.</p><p> </p><p>Deb’s attention turned to the two approaching figures. They knew that leather jacket, and they also knew that striped shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you mind? We’re havin’ a love ballad here!” Alice huffed, Deb holding her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Ethan chuckled, “Oh, ‘m sorry. This is our spot. For our clearly better love story.” He scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Not so good when you lost the Prophet of Webby because you got distracted by your boner.” Alice vulgarly snapped, causing Ethan to snarl.</p><p> </p><p>Lex put her hands up in defense, “I see. There’s only one way to settle this, then.”</p><p> </p><p>Deb nodded, “I agree. A rap battle?” They suggested in confidence. Lex smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Naturally.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then it’s settled.” Alice smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Ethan waited for the music they could all hear began going and jumped in.</p><p> </p><p>“(I'll handle this darling, I'm known to fire off some bars,)” He sang, twirling Lex around him with a smirk, before letting go.</p><p> </p><p>He picked Deb up by the collar, “(‘Cause if these lovers cross me, they're gonna end up seeing stars-)”</p><p> </p><p>Lex was quick to cut him off, “(I mean I’ll let you go first, but damn sure I’m getting licks in- on this hissy fitting rich kid and their prepubescent vixen!)”</p><p> </p><p>Deb snarled as they were released. How dare they talk to their girlfriend like that! Well, sing, but still. They balled their fists in rage.</p><p> </p><p>Lex ignored their expression and leaned on Ethan, “(I’m sick of them!)”</p><p> </p><p>He grinned, “(Let’s beat ‘em then, and we can rob them blind.)” He was quick to pull out the gun he had stolen off the body of a police officer, pointing it at the two teenage girls.</p><p> </p><p>“(I’ll stick this punk up from the front..)” He smirked evilly, aiming the gun at Deb primarily. Alice was gripping on their shoulders in both worry but also anger.</p><p> </p><p>Lex shoved Alice away from her partner, “(I’ll take this broad from behind!)”</p><p> </p><p>The toy-zone employee rolled out of the way of Deb’s wrath, taking Ethan’s gun and taking the chance to threaten Alice with it, continuing her singing.</p><p> </p><p>“(And pop a cap in the ass of the last Woodward heiress.)” She stuck out her tongue, staring daggers at the blonde, “(Give Miss No Nights in Paris a reason to cry to her parents!)” She snarled ruthlessly.</p><p> </p><p>Ethan chuckled, kissing her cheek before approaching Deb in a confident-asshole manner.</p><p> </p><p>“(Oh, Romeo, oh, Romeo-)” He began, crouching to Deb’s height just to piss them off even more, “(Wherefore you tryin’ to flow, yo? Mofo you soft as a fro-yo- are those the drapes or your clothes, bro?)”</p><p> </p><p>Deb gasped in offense, letting out a low note of aggression as he backed up beside Lex with a smug grin.</p><p> </p><p>“(Ooh, there’s gonna be a tragedy-)”</p><p> </p><p>Lex nodded in agreement with a snicker, “(Make you ache like your back on that balcony-)”</p><p> </p><p>Ethan nudged her in a playful, talking about Deb to their face, “(Better put their money where their mouth is-)”</p><p> </p><p>He continued and Lex joined in for the line together, “(Spit sick like a plague on both your houses!)”</p><p> </p><p>Deb took their hands out of their pockets with a merciless sneer, cutting them off and beginning their own verse.</p><p> </p><p>“(My love, your face is beauty t’behold,)” They soothed, cupping Alice’s face in their hands with a loving smile, “(I will protect thine honour from these dust bowl dildos.)”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde took her partner’s hands and squeezed reassuringly, “(A moment’s break from your gaze is an eternity past,)” She smiled, holding their waist before narrowing her eyes and glaring at the other couple, “(So together we shall both put these bitches on blast!)”</p><p> </p><p>Deb nodded in agreement and stepped out of her embrace, glaring at the two in annoyance, “(En guarde, thou artless beetle-headed flax wench! The only insult y’have thrust upon me is thine stench!)”</p><p> </p><p>They bit their thumb in annoyance, before happily flipping the other two off in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>They gestured downward toward their groin, blue eyes glowing in fury, “(Why don’t y’twist upon these nuts? I hear y’re good wit’ a wrench!)” They turned to Ethan, specifically, “(The dismal state o’your raps should be a federal offence!)” They put a hand to their forehead, dramatically fainting back into their girlfriend’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>That prompted Alice to start ripping into them, turning to Lex once Deb had gotten back up, “(And you there, wench with the neck of a chicken- you’ll get an ass rippin’ worse than your boyfriend’s in prison.)”</p><p> </p><p>Lex’s glare and Ethan’s failure to take the safety off spurred on her singing even more, “(You’re not a true romance, you’re just a conjugal visit!)” </p><p> </p><p>The accented blonde then smirked slyly, “(Oh, but that’s not even your real boyfriend now, is it?)”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, the amount of pleasure she felt from Ethan nearly turning on Lex. Alice remembered how she had done that to Deb and her father. She had missed this kind of manipulation.</p><p> </p><p>Ethan finally got the safety off of the gun, pointing it at the head of the blonde. He glowered at Deb, “(Hey partner, you best put a muzzle on yer misses ‘fore I show her how we handle disrespect down in Texas-)”</p><p> </p><p>Deb cut him off before he could do anything else, “(Do y’quarrel, sir? Oh, should I draw my long sword-)” They pulled out their signature pocket knife, “(Or will y’duck your chicken shit ass back into your Ford?)” They mocked.</p><p> </p><p>Lex interrupted them, (“How could you beat my man in some mano a mano? You can't protect your best friend from some John Leguizamo!)” She tore into them, gesturing to herself.</p><p> </p><p>She and Deb had been childhood friends like Ethan and Alice had, but the Hive had driven them apart for the sake of adding conflict because the rest of the town was on the lookout for any survivors- well, unsaved.</p><p> </p><p>Alice placed herself infront of Deb, “(No, no, my Romeo will beat you both in contest blow for blow, they will do upon thine dick what you have upon your toe!)” She growled, referencing the time Ethan had broken his foot by dropping a tool box.</p><p> </p><p>Bang.</p><p> </p><p>Alice fell back into Deb’s arms, blood oozing from the new wound in her gut. As Deb laid her down, she decided to make her last moments memorable. For Deb’s sake.</p><p> </p><p>“(Oh no, I am killed! What irony is this? The lead role shot down by a failed actress?)” She shot, causing Lex to become even more pissed, especially as Alice went unresponsive in Deb’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>They stood up, pulling out a vial full of poison. They had stolen the dangerous chemicals from the hospital when they were first infected and had planned to infect Alice with them. They only decided against it when they realised it would damage her beautiful vocal chords.</p><p> </p><p>They looked at the blue blood on their hands, then the liquid in the right hand, “(Then I shall kill myself, on my stomach I shall lie- so y’louts can lick my ass, thus wit’ a diss, I die!)”</p><p> </p><p>They collapsed shortly after drinking the vial, in a very uncomfortable position, most likely. Alice gruntled and hopped up, unaware of what had just happened.</p><p> </p><p>“(Oops, nevermind! My flesh was merely grazed..)” She giggled lightly, before pausing, “(Where’s my Romeo?)” </p><p> </p><p>She spotted Deb’s lifeless corpse, gasping and dropping beside them. There wasn’t- they couldn’t- shit. Alice whimpered as she held them with a frown. Deb had done this while infected, which meant she couldn’t save them or bring the other back.</p><p> </p><p>“(Oh no-meo! There’s poison on your face!)” She wailed in disbelief. She had completely blocked Lex and Ethan out as she felt tears run down her cheeks. She gently laid Deb down after kissing their forehead, taking the stoner’s pocket knife and aiming it toward her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“(Oh, happy dagger, pierce me true, persuade my breath t’stop-)”</p><p> </p><p>Stab.</p><p> </p><p>“(Sheave yourself inside my heart,)” She said, growing unstable on her feet as she glared at the other couple for a final time.</p><p> </p><p>“(And like the beat, I drop.)”</p><p> </p><p>She did just that, collapsing and falling on top of her lover motionlessly as her world went dark.</p><p> </p><p>Ethan and Lex stood in silence for a few moments, still hearing the singing in their heads. Neither of them thought they’d ever erase that image from their heads. They had been the best of friends.</p><p> </p><p>“(Well that was tragic.)” He said, holding Lex’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“(That did not go as expected..)” She agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“(Would’ve done that girl some good just to wait a couple seconds.)” He muttered, poking at Deb’s body with his foot in disgust.</p><p> </p><p>“(It’s kind of sad, though. Really, so young to just die..)” Lex murmured, turning to him. Ethan cupped her cheek, leaning closer for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“(At least we got each other.)”</p><p> </p><p>Lex smiled warmly and nodded, “(Just Lex.)”</p><p> </p><p>“(And Eth-)”</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t get to finish that moment, interrupted by hoards upon hoards of bullet’s entering their bodies. It was agonizing but was quickly put down by two single bullets clean through their heads.</p><p> </p><p>Their bodies collapsed beside those of their best friend, as a black-uniformed soldier with blue and purple hair checked for any signs of life.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there any, Spencer?” Asked her partner. Private Spencer turned and shook her head with a grim expression.</p><p> </p><p>“There is not.” She replied solemnly, “Come, let’s get back to PEIP.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>they're not allowed to be happy sometimes</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>